99 Moments in Brooklyn
by A-musing
Summary: A series of cute one shots with Peralta and Santiago both in and out of work.


**_You know what the B99 fandom needs? A series of one shots containing sweet moments between the suggested future couples? I think so!  
Please enjoy and I hope some of you write something of you're own, this couple especially is really lacking in Fanfics!_**

**_TO MY DISMAY, I OWN NOTHING :'(_**

The Fat Free-Runner

10:34am

"Look Peralta the captain put us both on this case, you need a babysitter so hand me that...FILE!" Amy exhaled loudly on her final word while reaching her arms high above her head, but Jakes hands still stayed out of reach.  
"Not a chance Santiago! I told you! This guy is dangerous. He's mine. You know I lost him two years ago." He replied, swiftly sitting on the folder while smiling smugly.  
She sank to her knees and grabbed at his thighs. She didn't think of the sexual connotations this held, as fighting was in her nature after her up bringing. She was used to this trick and was seemingly oblivious to how if could look in a different situation.  
"Woah WOAAH! Don't make me get Captain Holt to come and arrest you for sexual assault! Have you seen this Rosa?" He shouted across the precinct.  
"Don't get me involved. I don't care." She retorted with no emotion whatsoever. Jake sighed. He hated it when Boyle wasn't around; he was a guaranteed audience for his stupidity. Scully was taking a secret nap, while Hitchcock was taking a not so secret nap. Holt frankly didn't care, and Terry was with Boyle. After his lat hope, Rosa, failed to laugh he succumbed and handed her the file.  
"Eww it's warm!" Amy squealed, dropping it half on the desk, before it fell apart and spread around and under Jake's desk.  
"I'm sorry I have a high ass temperature!" He replied sarcastically, as they bent in unison to retrieve the scattered papers.  
"OW! What was that?!" Amy yelled as she hit her head on Jake's desk drawer. He didn't see her head when he had opened it, but an argument commenced anyway.  
"You are a silly little boy who-"  
"-oh Santiago you're words are so hurtful! WAAAH-" he spat sarcastically.  
"Oh bite me you egotistical, self centred man child!"  
"Well you-"  
"PERALTA! SANTIAGO! My office NOW!" Yelled Holt, silencing the room. Jake noticed he looked almost angry as he held the door for them; but then again it could also be he was smiling and looking forward to lunch. If he were honest, he had no clue.  
"See how he said my name first? He likes me better than you." Jake whispered, leaning his face down slightly, but not letting his eyes leave Holt's back as he turned to sit in his chair.  
"That is so not true!" Amy hissed back.  
"That's enough! How old are you two? Bickering like children! Now the two of you will work together and properly, or you will face suspension, am I making myself clear?" He finished, leaning his hands on his desk and titling his head slightly.  
"Absolutely sir. It won't be a problem." Amy said, at the exact same moment Jake replied " ay ay captain!" With a wink.  
"Get out." Holt demanded as he stood pointing to the door. They left looking like scorned school children, but as soon as the door closed Jake piped up.  
"Okay so before_ you_ get us into more trouble I'll talk you through the file." Jake said while he sat, smiling stupidly.  
"_Me_ get us into trouble?!" Amy asked rather loudly, but lowered her tone before she was removed from the building. "You know this is _your_ fault! Now, tell me everything."  
"Whatever. Okay so the guy is 6'2 and about 250 pounds. Yeah, he's a big fella. Anyways in the past three years he's committed 12 burglaries, 4 muggings and GBH. But nobody has been able to catch him. He matches all the witness descriptions and I actually caught him at a house two years back, but the prick got away."  
"How can you lose a man that large?!" Amy asked in shock, but he didn't need to answer, he instead signalled her over to his computer.  
He loaded YouTube and found a video of 'The Fat Free-Runner'.  
They watched these videos for about an hour.  
"OOOO that's gotta hurt!" Jake roared while Amy laughed hysterically.  
"Okay so the perp is a free runner, and that's how he got away?"  
"Exactly."

They spent the afternoon planning how they were going to catch him, after a tip off from a source that he would be hitting a home a few blocks away from the precinct.  
"So we take an unmarked car to that alleyway there-" Jake said, pointing on a map he and Amy were leant over before continuing.  
"-aaaaand you wait in the car and I'll kick his ass." He finished triumphantly.  
"Erm no. Why do you take the front entrance and we position Rosa and Boyle on that roof and the one over here? I'll stand on the fire escape and you can make the arrest? So you still get your victory but we are more like standby?"  
"Santiago? You've got yourself a deal." He said as he extended his hand to her. She shook it firmly, earning a seminar joke from Jake, which in turn caused him to be labeled as a butthead. Thankfully now that was out of the way, they could finalise their arrangements; or so Amy thought. Jake had his own ideas.

23:47pm

"Okay okay! So we've spoken about the dentist and the star sign lady. And you know about Rebecca and the hose issue. Tell me another bad date of yours so we're even." Jake laughed, turning his body to face her. They'd been on a stake out for almost three hours, waiting for the fat free-runner (or the pudgy parkour guy as Boyle renamed him) and so far nothing had happened. Instead Jake divulged into why he hated firemen, or rather fire-women after a nasty incident with a firehose, the powerful spray sending him backwards through a window.  
"Fine Peralta. Did I tell you about Dale? Halfway through the date he phoned his mom to ask if he was doing okay. I was coming back from the bathroom and I heard him. So I stood behind him for a while, and saw an old woman signal him from two tables over!" Amy laughed out.  
"SHE WAS THERE?!" Jake roared, tears rolling down his face while he uncontrollable laughed. And laughed. And continued to laugh until Rosa's voice boomed through their radio. "Guys he's going in through the back. We've got relief out on the front still though Jake like you asked-" before she heard anymore, Amy turned the radio off.  
"What? We had a plan!" She whispered as they both stepped out of the car almost silently.  
"Yes but I assumed he'd come out the back. Do me a favour and grab my phone?" Jake signalled to his side of the car, as he was on the pavement further up.  
She did so and turned to hand him the phone. She let out a little squeak of shock as she saw him so close. His face an inch from hers.  
"Jake what are you-" before she could finish, he lunged his face forward, his lips crashing into hers, hands at her hips. She braced herself against the car, unsure of what to do.  
If she hadn't of expected that, she definitely didn't expect what followed. Within seconds of pulling away he'd snaked her handcuffs from her waist, and attached her to the drivers side door handle by her left arm.  
She heard the clink of metal on metal and her eyes shot open. "Peralta!" She hissed.  
"I'm sorry but this guy is dangerous I'm not risking having you on foot near him-"  
"I'm an officer! We both are! It's not your call now undo these!" She said as he pocketed her key.  
"No can do Santiago. And before you ask, no I didn't take a kissing seminar, I'm just that good." He finished with a wink before creeping down the alleyway and hiding behind the emergency stairwell.  
Twenty minutes or so passed and Jake heard a door being kicked off of it's hinges. He readied his gun and waited to make sure it was the right man.  
It was.  
"POLICE FREEZE! Jason Turner you're-" Jake was interrupted however when Jason fought him and kicked his gun away. He positioned himself to make a get away but Jake called out to him "we've got people on foot at the from and side. And before you get any ideas we've got our best officers up high so I suggest you stop NOW!" Jake finished as he jumped up to tackle the man and arrest him. A fight commenced and after a nasty punch to Jake's side that sent a horrible sensation through Jake's body, making him feel queasy, the fat free-runner made his way out of the alleyway, heading straight into Amy's direction.  
Hearing the commotion she ducked beside the car, still attached to the door. She grabbed her gun and upon hearing his heavy footsteps she straightened up and pointed her gun at him. He carried on running, until she extended her arm further out and hit him hard into his neck. He fell backwards immediately and she pointed her gun at his face.  
"JAAAKE? IVE GOT HIM BRING YOUR CUFFS... What? What's happened?!" She asked as Jake rounded the corner. His hand clutching his waist. He was calling the relief team from his radio with his free hand. The team appeared instantly, which is when he hit the floor. Two men continued to tackle the burglar, while one officer released Amy, who ran straight to Jake.  
"Jake? Jake! Can you hear me?! What happened?" She said, placing his head in her lap. She moved his hands that were covering his side. She saw a sharp blade still wedged inside of him; his hands covered in blood.  
"We need an ambulance! NOW!" Amy shouted to the team. Rosa and Boyle took the burglar to the precinct, while Jake and Amy went to the hospital. She waited for hours with Terry who came as soon as he had heard what had happened.

03:28am

Amy and Terry stood looking in through the window of Jake's room, talking in hushed voices.  
"I honestly don't know what he was thinking." Amy said shaking her head.  
"Don't be so down on him Amy. You saw the file he was trying to do right by everyone, you know what he's like." He said with his arms folded, leaning slightly to nudge her in a friendly way; that almost knocked her over.  
"I erm... Didn't see the file. I dropped it and it mixed up and-" she stammered, assuming she'd be in trouble. Instead terry patted her shoulder, and steered her over to the seating area. This is where he explained what Jake had left out of the file breakdown. It seems Jason also had stabbed three women, and the sergeant in the leg. Jake had been too preoccupied with Terry to chase him, which is why he'd got away.

An hour later Jake awoke and looked around to see Amy face down on his bed asleep, hunched in the chair next to him.  
"Santiago what the hell are you doing?" He said, attempting to sit up before grabbing his side which he had forgotten about until he had moved. "Aaaaah! Okay so I'm not doing that anytime soon." He said, settling back into his pillows.  
"Amy's head shot up, her eyes still in the process of opening.  
"Peralta I know about the stabbings."  
"Ah. So you spoke to the serg huh?"  
"You should have told me!" She said, punching him in his arm.  
"Ow! Look! Once his knife was out the way he had no escape. He swift with it but his aim is hopeless. I just couldn't let you get stabbed; I'm a real gent like that. So as thanks I thought I'd get a fruit basket, maybe coffee every morning. Instead I get punched? Rude Santiago." He said smirking.  
"Why'dyou kiss me?" She blurted out.  
"It was a distraction mechanism. Worked really well too. I'm pretty sure you kissed me back. Dare I say you enjoyed it you dirty-"  
"No. Nope no no I was just confused! And you're doped up right now. You're sorely mistaken. Was that really the only distraction you could think of?"  
"Hey! It worked so much better than I ever thought it would! You were so surprised!"  
"Go to sleep you moron. While you are off work maybe you can work on your distraction techniques?" She said while standing. She smiled down at him, and bent slightly. She kissed his forehead lightly and said quietly "get well soon, and... Thanks." With that she left and closed the door behind her. Jake felt his cheeks redden. He looked to his bandaging and smirked.  
_"Worth it."_ He mumbled, before settling down and closing his eyes.

**_Sooooo? Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
